Transfer printing is a versatile technique that is used to print words, images and designs onto textile materials and other objects. Two main types of inks for transfer printing are sublimation inks and plastisol inks. For sublimation inks, the dyes are sublimated at ˜190-210° C. and adhere onto the fabrics. However, sublimation inks work only with polyester fabrics and do not have satisfying color fastness when printed on cotton fabrics. Typical plastisol inks are vinyl resins dispersed in plasticizers and transferred to fabrics through heating. Plastisol inks can be printed onto various textile materials, but they do not provide the required soft hand-feel.
Therefore, there is a considerable need to provide improved inks for transfer printing process.